When Two Worlds Collide
by toppie
Summary: Mikan, princess of the gods was brought to earth because of a mistake. Natsume, prince of darkness left hell and went to earth. Two totally different people destined to meet, will it be a perfect match or will be a perfect disaster? T to be sure...
1. I don't want, I want

**WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE:**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN GAKUEN ALICE! IN MY DREAMS!**

Mikan, princess of the gods was brought to earth because of a mistake. Natsume, prince of darkness left hell and went to earth. Two totally different people destined to meet, will it be a perfect match or will be a perfect disaster?

**CHAPTER ONE: I DON'T WANT, I WANT**

This is how the story goes…

**IN HEAVEN…**

"Mom!" shouted a brunette to her mother.

"Yes my little baby?" said her mother with a very sweet smile.

"Hey! Don't call me baby anymore! I'm 16 you know!" said the girl.

"Okay, what do you want Mikan?" asked her mother now with a serious voice.

"Do I really have to go?!" asked Mikan.

"Yes, you need to go, that's your punishment for destroying half the kingdom. Look outside, the townsmen are asking us to give you up!" while looking outside.

"REVENGE REVENGE REVENGE!" the townsmen said with burning eyes and weapons in their hands!

"B-but…"

"If you don't want to go to earth, I will give you to the townsmen." Her mother warned.

"As if that will happen! Duh!"

"Well if you don't like, I'll call the guards now!"

"Okay I give up! I give up!!" while crying rivers. "How long will I stay there?" she asked.

"Two weeks only-" Yuka was cut off.

"YES! TWO WEEKS!" Mikan interrupted.

"But in earth its equivalent to 2 years" Yuka continued.

"Two years! That's too long! You will miss me!" Mikan said with puppy eyes.

"Of course I will miss you my little baby!" Said Yuka.

"I said don't call me baby!" Whined Mikan.

"But you're acting like one." Teased Yuka

"Awww! Mom!"

"I'm just joking! Be a good girl down there ok? Pack your things up!"

"Okay"

Mikan walk up to her room.

**IN HELL…**

"_I really hate this place" _a raven haired boy thought to himself.

"Natsume…" A loud voice said.

"What do you want?" Natsume said.

"I want you to take my place, I'm getting older and I need someone to take over the kingdom and you, as my only son is the only person I can ask for that work."

"What if, I don't like?"

"Then you're dead."

"I'll rather die than to have your place."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really"

"Then, DIE NATSUME! Like your mother did!"

His father began shooting him with flames but fortunately, Natsume dodged it. Then he also began aiming fireballs and all of them were shot to the father.

"_Bullseye. That's you're punishment for hurting her."_ Natsume thought with a smirk.

While Natsume's father was having difficulty because of fire that caught him, Natsume got out of the room and ran into the gate to the portal between mortals and gods is found.

_Mikan_ and Natsume's POV

"_I don't want to leave this place"_

"I want to leave this disgusting place"

"_I will miss them"_

"I won't miss anyone"

"_I'll come back soon"_

"I won't come back"

End of chapter! Sorry! Its too short! Not really good in writing! Just want to contribute in this fanfic community! Well I wrote this a year ago but failed to post it! Ahaha! It almost my vacation and I'll be writing a lot of fics this summer! ^.^


	2. Welcome to Alice Academy

**WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE:**

**AN:** I took pretty long to update! I have a lot of school works! *grrr* thanks for the reviews!

**DISCLAMER: I OWN GAKUEN ALICE! IN MY DREAMS!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWO: WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY!**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

"_I don't want to leave this place"_

"_I want to leave this disgusting place"_

"_I will miss them"_

"_I won't miss anyone"_

"_I'll come back soon"_

"_I won't come back"_

-------------------------------------

**In the middle of a park…**

"Tch… travelling here wasn't so bad…" Natsume said who appeared out of nowhere.

"And the place isn't that bad either." He continued.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He was surprised and looked up to where the voice was coming from.

And…

"BOOOOM!"

"Phew! That was a long way down!" Mikan said, oblivious of what was going on.

"G-get Of M-me…"

"Hey where is that voice coming from!?!" Mikan began to feel nervous. "Who's there!"

"It's me stupid…"

"A ghost! WAAAAAHHHHH! Mommy help me!" Mikan began to cry (and it flooded the whole park and they all died! *jokes*) …

"Tch… Down here… PIG"

Mikan looked down and saw Natsume. She was sitting on him like a picnic blanket! After realizing what was going on, she quickly stood up and remembered what Natsume said.

"Hey! Who are you calling pig?!?" Mikan asked

"You… How stupid can you get? You're the only thing here that I can talk to… Oh… You're too heavy to be called pig, just think of other things that are heavier than a pig…" Natsume answered with a boring tone.

Now Mikan starts to get red in anger. "Hey! I'm not fat! I exercise everyday and eat the right amount of food and vegetables that is right for my body!"

"Yeah right… POLKADOTS…" Natsume smirked.

"Hey! What are you talking ab-" Mikan cut off her sentence when she realized what was he talking about.

"_3…"_

"_2…"_

"_1…"_

Mikan turned red as tomato… "H-how did you know?"

"Who will not see your childlish undies when you're up there falling down from the sky… B-A-K-A…" Natsume told her, sensing embarrassment from the girl, he smirked.

"Y-you PERVERTED FREAK!"

"Pol-Ka-Dotted Pan-Ty PIG…"

"Argggghhh! You don't know who are you talking to! Im Mikan Sakura! The pri-" she then remembered what her mother said.

"_Don't ever tell your identity to anyone… ok…"_

"The what?" Natsume asked.

"I… The… I…. WAAAAAH! I'm burning! I'm burning!" Said Mikan with her hair burning while running around

"That's for BAKAs like you…" Natsume said while smirking (ha! I wonder how many times he smirks everyday? ^.^)

"HEY YOU TWO! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT THIS FINE MORNING?" A man with blonde hair asked them.

"Who you are supposed to be?" Natsume asked.

"Im Narumi! A teacher here in Alice Academy!" Narumi said while twirling and swirling around… (gay… ) "I believe you two are not studying here in Alice academy. How did you two get in here?"

Mikan pointed her finger upward while Natsume pointed his finger down…

"_Hmmm… Interesting ne…" _Narumi thought.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Mikan Sakura"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"So… Do you have any alice?" He asked the two.

"Alice?" Mikan asked.

"Oh… pardon me! Alice are extraordinary powers. This academy is for people who have Alices, people with powers." Narumi explained.

"I don't think I have one…" Mikan began to cry.

"I have one…" Natsume then started to burn Mikan's hair…

"HEY! Stop it!" Then the fire on Mikan's hair disappeared. "Oh…"

"I know! You have a Nullifying Alice! While you have a Fire Alice!" Narumi thought for a second. "Do you want to enroll here in the academy?"

"Sure! I have nowhere to go!" Mikan said enthusiastically.

"Hn…" Natsume said.

"Well I guess that means yes! WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER! Sorry I took long to update! SOOOOO SORRY! Anyway, is the story good? Ahahaha!


End file.
